Suspiria (Earth-616)
She was forced to work for the mobster Vincent Caracciola after the latter killed her husband and kidnapped her daughter. While working for Vincent she was hired by her cousin Regina Napolitano and other four mobster wives to kill Frank Castle a.k.a the Punisher. To lure him out she made her female accomplice impersonate her and snipe people in Times Square, sending a videotape to the police saying that she will stop only when the Punisher will come to Times Square. The punisher then sniped the false Suspiria, while the real one used this to track his position from the heat signal. Suspiria then went after the Punisher and after a hard fight he was finally able to subdue her and started interrogating her about her employer. Initially Suspiria refused to talk and was curious about the reason why Frank continued to kill people even though his family was already avenged. After saying that they are similar and that she accepted the job just to meet him she said that she would reveal her employer only if Frank kissed her. Once Frank kissed her she revealed that her employer was her cousin Regina Napolitano and Frank first throwed Suspiria from the window on Regina's car to intimidate her, and then killed Regina in front of the other mobster wives. After her meeting with the Punisher, Suspiria was forced to disappear for nine months doing rehabilitation in a private location, while Vincent Caracciola, thinking that she betrayed him, sent assassins after her. To track him down and get her daughter back Suspiria accepted a job to rescue a senator's son from one of Vincent's partner in crime, Herman the German, and during the job she met Frank again. Despite the fact that they didn't exactly left on good terms they decided to work together and after sharing an intimate moment they left for Italy. Once they tracked Vincent in a casino in Rome, Suspiria mercilessly tortured him to get information about her daughter and the senator'son and then killed him. With the information obtained they finally found Herman on a plane with the children, and Suspiria's had to knock Frank out to keep him from killing Herman on sight. Once she got the information from Herman that her daughter was still alive and sold to a family in Hamburg, Germany, she tied him to the plane's landing gear, and killed him in the landing. For her rescue of the children the Italian Government pardoned Suspiria for all the assassinations she committed, but only on the condition that she now works for them as an agent. She and Frank then went separate ways (she to find her daugther and he back to New York), but not before spending the night together. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert Martial Artist: Suspiria is a very capable martial artist able to go toe to toe with veterans like the Punisher. Interrogation Expert: Suspiria is so skilled in torture, that she easily gets information from callous criminals. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.writeups.org/suspiria-punisher-marvel-comics/ }}